Naruto Gremory Phenex
by Mathewxox
Summary: He once lived as a hero, born to save the good of mankind, but died shortly after he had accomplished this. Now born as a devil with no recollection of this, he trained from a young age to protect those he deemed precious while destroying those that threatened his loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I can give you a quick preview if you want?

Naruto the flames and Knowledge.

In a alternate universe, much like us in terms of technique, named "Kamigami to akuma no domein" was many planets, with many life forms. However, for each planet there was a champion, a person of such power that he/she were unchallenged, however on "Earth" there was many of these people. Unlike most champions, they were from completely different species from the main population of the world, these special, and powerful, species where split into three.

The first of these people were the "Youkai". These were a group of various species of supernatural. There was many types of Yokai, that came in many forms and, the main ones being; Kitsunes, Nekomatas, Yuki-onnas, Kappas, Karasu-Tengu, and Nue.

The second type split off into many types, there was a large amount of them, ranging from toad to dragon, but they all went by the name of "Devil". Pure-blood Devils look exactly like humans, albeit with at least one pair of black bat-like wings that can be hidden at will.

All Devils have increased physical abilities, such as superhuman strength and endurance, and enhanced senses such as an increased hearing range and eyesight. In addition, as they are creatures of the night, Devils have the special ability to see clearly in the dark. Devils also have the ability of flight through their bat-like wings. All Devil possess a passive ability, called "Language", where people listening to them will hear it in the language they are most familiar with; and vice versa.

High-Class Devils that have a "peerage", rule over other Devils depending on their family's rank and powers, and can have up to 15 "servants", which are represented by each piece in a chess game (Rook, Knight, Pawn, etc.). The High-Class Devil takes the position of "King".

Lower-Class Devils are often looked down upon, and usually serve a Devil of higher authority. High-Class Devils also have the ability to reincarnate Humans and other races into Devils through the Evil Pieces system.

Members of High-Class clans appear to inherit special innate magical abilities unique to that clan, though occasionally descendants of those who marry out of the clan will also inherit these abilities. Examples include the Phenex's power of immortality, the Bael's Power of Destruction, and the Abaddon's Power of Hole. The origins of these powers are presently unknown. The pure-blooded Devils who do not inherit such powers are looked down upon, even by members of their own family.

Devils also have the ability to cast magic spells, not limited to those in which their family specializes. Examples being the ability to bind and later summon a Familiar. The most common usage would likely be the magic circle used by Devils for travel, and especially to make contracts.

A common weakness for all Devils is that they cannot go near/get involved with anything that has to do with the Biblical God, as they can suffer nasty side effects (headaches, immense pain, etc.) They are also susceptible to light which significantly drains them of their energy once hit. Also, intense light, such as the light-based weapons can severely wound, if not kill, a Devil. Devils with higher demonic power, however, can develop a certain degree of resistance to light.

The Devils use a hierarchical system that is split into four different ranks. They are:

Ultimate-Class Devils: Includes Satans, Great Kings, Kings, Archdukes, Dukes, Prince/Princess, and Devil clan heirs/heiresses.

High-Class Devils: Includes Marquis/Marchioness, Margrave/Margravine, Count/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, and Baron/Baroness.

Middle-Class Devils: Includes Baron/Baroness and Knight/Dame

Low-Class Devils: Includes Commoners and reincarnated Devils. Low-Class Devils can promote themselves to higher rankings depending on their performance.

There are also three different ways to raise one's ranking:

Contracting: Doing Devil Jobs by granting the client's wish. This includes having a high number of contracts completed and/or receiving high quality rewards. Devil contracts will garner points over time, but it is a gradual process unless the human customer is someone with great power and influence (such as a president or leader of a country). This is considered to be the slowest method; also, a promotion through contracts is seen as more of a tradition.

Military Accomplishments: Obtaining great achievements in times of crisis or situations. This includes showing exceptional ability or skill in defeating high ranked enemies of the Devils, such as leaders of the Angels or Fallen Angels, a Devil can be rewarded. This is the fastest method, however, this route is unlikely in the current stalemate without a full-scale war.

The Rating Game: The last method is by doing well in Rating Games. This includes earning high points, public esteem, and opinion in official Rating is the modern path for ascent in Devil society, as it was designed to promote and train new powerful Devils. The Rating Game allows reborn Devils to hone and show off their skills and abilities against others in a controlled non-lethal environment. Performing well in the Rating Game raises reputation and leads to promotion. In fact, the Top 10 rankers in the Rating Game have all reached Ultimate-Class, with the 7th ranker being the highest ranked reincarnated Devil. This is by far the best method to raise one's own ranking.

Once a Low-Class Devil has earned the right to raise their ranking, they must first be tested before actually gaining the position. Not everyone succeeds in these tests, but they can try as many times as they choose, as the permission does not normally expire. The Middle-Class promotion test has three parts that are modeled after the tests in the Human world since a majority of the Devils who taking the promotion tests are reincarnated Devils (former humans). The first part is a written report that addresses the theme of aim and greed. The second part is written test involving the history and government of the Underworld. The third is a practical where an individual faces off against each another participant from the test in a one-on-one fight.

During this battle, Pawns are given special permission that allows them to promote as if they were in enemy territory. High-Class Devils and above are allowed to have their own "peerage" which consists of members who represent each piece in a game of Chess while for reincarnated Devils that have reached Ultimate-Class, they will receive the right to choose a part of the Underworld as their territory. There is actually no conflict when a Low-Class Devil starts his own group while still being a part of another peerage after becoming High-Class. When a Devil reaches High-Class, they receive a set of Evil Pieces to start their own group. However, even after going independent, Devils are still obliged to fight as underlings whenever their master has a Rating Game.

The third type of Mythical creators were the angles. Originating from Heaven, the Angels are powerful beings who serve the Biblical God, and have the powers to inflict pain upon Devils/demons due to their light-based powers. After the death of the God from the Bible in the Great War of the Three Factions, the Angels were incapable of increasing their numbers normally until the creation of the Brave Saint system which allows the Angels to reincarnate humans into Angels. Unlike Devils and Fallen Angels, Angels need to purify themselves when making love and both the Angel and partner must undergo a lengthy purification ritual . They must also need to do it inside a specially crafted barrier and they both must not harbor any kind of possessive feelings while doing it, rather it must be done out of pure love.

All Angels are resembles to humans with white feathered wings and a halo positioned directly above their head. Also, their power is denoted by the number of wings they have. Angel are often seen in white-colored clothing, mostly priest attire.

All Angels have light-based abilities that can cause severe damage to Devils, and can create numerous light-based weapons such as spears, arrows, and swords, with the spear being the most commonly used weapon. Like Devils, all Angels have a unique ability which allows them to communicate with different people from around the world without the language barriers.

After the peace treaty between the Three Factions, the Brave Saint system was created by the Seraphs using the technologies of the Devils and Fallen Angels, to increase their lost numbers by reincarnating humans into Angels. Reincarnated Angels can also use their traits better when acting as a group.

Angels, like other factions, have their own system of magic and spells.

Seraphs**,** also known as Burning Angels, are Angels who are guardians of the Throne of Heaven. They are the ones maintaining the system used by the God in the Bible following His death. The members of the Seraphs are the Archangel Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel, who were titled the "Four Great Seraphs". The significance of this title, however, is unknown at present but are known to represent the Kings of respective cards.

Like devils, Angles also had there own fallen comrades knows as "fallen Angels". Fallen Angels are Angels that have fallen from the grace of God, due to having "impure thoughts" that divert them from the teachings of the God in the Bible.

Despite being cast out of Heaven, Fallen Angels and their subordinates have been known to occupy churches and use them as bases. However, they go out of their way to destroy all of the religious icons in these churches in the process.

Fallen Angels have an appearance similar to their Angel counterparts with their wings; however, their wings are coloured black as opposed to the Angels' white wings. Also, because they have been cast out of Heaven by God, they also lack the halos above their heads. Fallen Angels are often seen wearing dark-coloured clothes, mainly pertaining to the colours black and violet.

Like their Angel counterparts, the rank of a Fallen Angel depends on how many wings he or she has, the blackness of the wings of each Fallen Angel is also different.

Although they have been cast out from Heaven, Fallen Angels retain the ability to use light-based weapons. This type of weaponry is extremely harmful and poisonous to Devils. Unlike Angels and Devils, who require the use of a respective Brave Saint or Evil Piece to replenish their numbers, Fallen Angels can replenish their number of "pure" Angels simply by tempting the remaining pure Angels in Heaven to join them. It is unknown if it works in the opposite direction, where the Fallen Angels can redeem themselves via selfless and righteous acts to rejoin Heaven. They can also increase their numbers through childbirth.

Fallen Angels, like other factions, have their own system of magic and spells. This includes a method to wipe the memories of large numbers of people.

These main forces was know as the "Three Factions" . The Three Factions are the three groups of Fallen Angels, Devils, and Angels mentioned in the Bible.

Thousands of years ago, there were the Three Factions. Unlike other supernatural groups (Norse Gods, Hindu Gods, Greco-Roman Gods, etc.) which were apparently more or less independent of each other, these three were all interconnected. Together, the Three Factions spawned the Judeo-Christian religion, and became part of the Bible.

The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the Great War. After the deaths of the Biblical God and the Four Great Satans, the Great War finally ended, but it left the Three Factions in a state of conflict.

However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either.

The Factions continued in this state with occasional conflicts between members who crossed paths for countless millennia.

The Three Factions were originally made up of the forces of Heaven, consisting of the Biblical God and the Angels; the forces of the Underworld, consisting of the Four Great Satans and the Devils; and the Fallen Angels. After the Great War, the overall strength of the Three Factions changed drastically with the Angels losing their God, the Devils losing their forces and their leaders, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angels who lost many of their forces except their leaders.

Following the creation of the Evil Pieces and Brave Saints Systems, the Devils and Angels forces have incorporated reincarnated humans and other species into their races.

**Flashback**

Nearly 18 years ago, a party was held for the anniversary of the end of the war ion which every single devil was invited to. However on that same day a very drunken pair of people, a pure-blooded devil women that went by the name of Tuko Gremory and a pure-blooded male devil that went by the name of Noknama Phenex, had a very sexual night in which resulted in a baby being born 38 weeks.

The baby was soon to be named as Naruto Phenex Gremory, however, the parents of the child were not married, or even close, and so they felt it was best for Naruto to be raised by a proper family, well the dad thought that more than the mother, and in the end Noknama managed to finally pull a favour from Misla Bael, the wife of the head of the Bael family, to raise the boy.

**Flashback end**

It had been 17 years since that fateful day and in since then Naruto Bael had grown into a fine young man. Like most in the Gremory clan, Naruto had scarlet hair with black high-lights, that went down to his shoulders, however, unlike the clan's, Naruto's eyes were not the same Blue-Green coloured eyes, instead, his eyes were pure blue coloured eyes, that was a beautiful as a clear sky itself, that hid behind behind his red-hair. Naruto was fairly tall, standing around 5'9 nearly 5'10, and had a psyched that allow him the maximum amount of strength, while not decreasing any of his speed. The teen was deemed handsome by many people, and had the attention of even more.

Naruto was kind and caring towards others, even in battle, preferring to have everything taken care of by conversation, not by fighting, not that he couldn't fight, because he could. However he was mostly laid-back, and tended to do things at his own pace, while other times he would be quiet, intelligent, and calm.

At a young age, the teen was able to master the power of flames, such to the extent that left the Bael clan baffled, and was able to use the Power of Destruction. However even with that impress arsenal, the teen only increased in power as the years came to be. He learned hundreds upon thousands of new things, ranging for sword play to magical abilities, which he used to gain the title of a high-class devil.

He had master combat to the extent of perfection, he would never learn something parsley. If Naruto was to engage someone in hand to hand combat – or taijutsu – then he could use any of the fighting styles he had master, wither it be Kung Fu, Karate, kickboxing, Akidio, Wing Chun, Jiu-Jitsu, Jeet Kune Do, Keysi Fighting Method, and Krav Maga.

However that wasn't all he had mastered, he all had a wide range of weapons. If you could think it, Naruto probably would of mastered it.

That of course earned the teen lots attention, good or bad, from many of the populates of the three factions. His population was so large that he was able to earn a full peerage by the age of 16 along side of two familiars.

Said group was Naruto's pride, that everyone knew, he had defeated many opponents and stray devils with and without the group but even so they tended to go everywhere he went. Like most from the Phenex, all of the peerage, minus Naruto, were females that had the potential to reach high-class devils themselves, even his pawns, which Naruto tried his hardest to get them at that level.

Going from top to bottom, Naruto's peerage was consisted of a king, a queen, 2 rooks, 2 bishops, 2 knights, and 8 pawns.

Of-course, Naruto was the king, being the most powerful devil amongst his peerage.

Next was his queen, a golden eyed women that went by the name of **Sanaki, a women who had more than enough power to become a high-class devil. She was a around 21 in age and acted mature like a queen should and often punished the underlings for being rash and disobedient, much like a mother would her child. **

**Next was one of his Bishops, the first was a female, age unknown by most, with pure white hair and like blue eyes, a powerful ice-devil that went by the name of Edwen. She was like a teasing aunt to everyone she knew, unless she didn't like them then she turn into a scary person with a ice cold heart, as cold as her ice powers.**

**Naruto's other Bishop was a girl around the age of 16 with brown hair and the same coloured eyes as Naruto. She was a powerhouse with magic, more so than Naruto, having control of fire, water, wind, Energy-bending. In addition to bending, Korra, then teen, also has considerable physical prowess. **

**Knight no********.**** 1****was a fairy small 18 year, around 5 feet, that went by the name of Alice Lei Malvin. This female was a blonde haired teen that was extremely strong in close quarters, even before she had the knight piece gave her speed, and effectively struck down enemies with her short sword and hand to hand combat. **

**Knight number 2 was a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin. She has "finely textured" golden hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." The warrior usually wore shining armour with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath. Saber, the knight, is loyal, independent, and reserved; she appears cold, but is actually suppressing her emotions to focus on her goals, serving her king with all her might.**

**Next to be marked came a rook named Chun-Li, said warrior was a brown haired teen, around the age of 19, with charcoal coloured eyes. Her outfit consists of a black sleeveless evening gown with gold accents at the bottom. She wears a black and gold sash held by a red rope-like belt. The outfit is completed with red shoes, gold earrings and black and gold bracelets. Chun- Li was****one of the youngest fighters, and while not as physically powerful as the other characters, she is by far the quickest. **

The final rook was yet another female going by the name of Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa was a beautiful and has chin-length black hair. Mikasa is of Asian heritage, with an average height, pale skin and calm, black eyes. Her body has been depicted as extremely well-toned, with little if any in the way of body fat and muscles lined throughout her arms, legs, and abs. Mikasa is often seen wearing the uniform consisting of a short, light-brown jacket with the badge of the Survey Corps on both shoulders, on the front left pocket, and on the center of the back, a white shirt, a dark brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants and dark brown knee-high leather boots.

After those man ones were a total of eight Pawn that all had their own powers that could make most men shake in the boots in fear.

The first, and by far the most powerful, pawn was a teen that went by the name of Cloud. This female was a combat specialist, mainly in close combat, with a nac for swinging around an enormous broadsword. Said broadsword was approximately five to six feet long, with a single-edged large blade approximately one foot wide. Cloud herself was smaller then the blade, standing around 5'7, with a well developed body, that held no body fat. She had emerald coloured eyes and cream coloured skin, her hair was dark blond in colour while double braided in the back while the top was spiky and long at the top. There was also the fact that she was the only female in the peerage to be in a relationship with the king, much to the jealousy of loads of females and, to a small extent, the males.

The second pawn, going by power, is a girl going by the name of Bullet. Unlike the rest of this females in the peerage, bullet was a yoaki, specificity a Nekomata, one of the last of her species. Like the rest of her race, she had pure white hair and yellow eyes with slitted eyes. She wore a tight white shirt, that ended at the mid of her stomach, with a long sleeved black jacket. On her waist was a large belt that had a sheath at the back. She also wore a sort pair of shorts, that was extremely short, that allowed her tail to flow behind her. On each arm were a golden gauntlet which allowed her to hit with explosive power.

The third pawn was a female named Noel Vermillion. Noel is a young girl with long back length blonde hair (although she covers her hair in her blue balmoral cap, making it seem like she has short hair), and green eyes. She wears a NOL blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. When she is in battle, she wears a jolting sapphire NOL uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries two giant pistols linked together.

No 4 of the pawns was Lieselotte Werckmeister. Lieselotte had black hair and dark green coloured iris and slitted pupils. She wears a black headband with purple lace trimming. Each side of the headband ends with grey bows. On her neck, she wears a seemingly purple neck ribbon. Her dress is a complete black. Her dress' sleeves are puffy on each of the shoulder part and the top of her shoulders are kept revealed, while on each of the arm part; it fits the first half arm on each side. The second half arm on each side features three-layered purple ruffles. The skirt is black and layered with purple ruffles trimming.

Pawn 5 was, who would of guessed, a female. A young named vampire Mina Tepeş. She has crimson eyes, fangs, and blond hair. Her hair is usually tied up in twin tails with three, black tailed, identical ribbons used as the bands/hair ties to hold them up. The form of dress she uses is that of gothic lolita.

Pawn 6. Like the rest, this powerhouse of a female fighter was a girl that went by the name of **Ryougi Shiki. This powerhouse was more of a assassin/close quarters fighters, she had speed and power that assassins couldn't even comprehend. Her steps were silence and her sticks quicker then light. Shiki has always mostly worn a wide variety of traditional kimonos ranging from colourful yukatas to high quality flourishes up to the age of sixteen.****Despite being seemingly unremarkable, her kimono is a luxury item not apparent to the eye. The quality is revealed in the fine details, the ****haute couture ****being that she can perform high kicks while still wearing a kimono. **

The last two pawn were must more different then the rest, the last two girls were human but not at the same time. The first human/none-human was a girl called **Shizuku Sangō****. This female was known as a kampfer, a normal human that is able to transform into a form where they gain a large amount of power. **Shizuku is a tall, eighteen-year-old, Japanese girl. She keeps a long fringe - just over her eyes - and keeps her raven-black hair long and in the style of a hime cut. She is amazingly beautiful. She has been described as having the face and body of a fashion model, as well as being very athletic. She has purplish-blue eyes. Her breasts are shown to be big. She is regularly seen with her school uniform on. Her other clothes reflect her personality.

Shizuku's transformation to a Kämpfer wasn't that drastic. When transformed, her hair carries a two-toned complexion of black and white. As these hairs are seen to be closest to her body, it is possible that her hairs at the sides and back of her head are the only ones which undergo this colour change. It may be for this reason that Shizuku keeps her hair long; doing so allows her to appear normal even _after _having transformed

The final pawn was also a kampfer. The teens name was **Mikoto Kondō, Mikoto is slightly smaller than most of her group, excluding Alice. Her hair is light-brown in colour, kept in a bob cut that reflects her relatively tomboyish nature. She is surprisingly pale considering the amount of time she has spent outdoors. Her face is relatively round, coupled with her bright eyes, gives her a energetic appearance. **

**Mikoto's transformation carries the same theme as Shizuku's. However, where Shizuku's transformation only turns part of her hair white, for Mikoto, this effect is carried over to her entire body. Her hair grows out to be more unruly, and turns snow-white. Her uniform, if she is wearing it, is cut shorter at the sleeves, and is coloured black where it would normally be white and vice versa. Her face also becomes more angular and her eyes sharper. Her bracelet is covered by the sleeves of her inner shirt. Mikoto's appearance change is by far the most drastic, and so she does not worry about being caught as a Kämpfer. This corresponds with her rather impulsive nature.**

**Each one of these peerage members had either a deep connection with Naruto or, in Clouds case, a relationship. **

**(********Prologue end)**

**Rays of sunshine spread across the land of Japan, it light waking the population of the country. The sound of birds chirping was heard throughout the streets followed by the the ringing of several alarm clocks going off. **

**For one alarm clock however its life expired once a fist met its metal face. **

_A lone groan was heard in the same room as the now broken alarm clock as a single figure slowly rose from the confinement of his warm Western styled bed. "Stupid sun." A groan left the person's mouth a the raw of sunlight beamed onto his face, and body, revealing his tanned skin to the world._

_Naruto could only groan as he rose up from his queen size duo bed. Looking to the side, the teen quickly took notice of the weight weighing him down. Looking down, the red-head saw a familiar looking light blond hair. A smile made its way to Naruto's lips as he gently rubbed the female's shoulder. "Cloud-chan, wakie-wakie." _

_A loan groan left the mouth of the female as she slowly raised herself upwards, revealing her naked body to Naruto. "Morning, Naruto-kun." The large breasted female said before she stretched while yawning._

_A chuckle left Naruto's mouth as he climbed out of the bed, revealing that he was also naked. "Nice sleep?" The teen asked as he opened his draw and took out a set of clothes. _

_A pair of arms wrapped around Naruto's stomach as he slipped on his pants, pushing her breasts against the blond's back. "It was amazing." Cloud purred as she showed her affection to the blond for once. _

_The smile on Naruto's face widened as he span around and place his hands on his girlfriends hips before leaning down and kissing on on the lips. Cloud, not being surprised in the slightest, kissed back with equal passion. _

_The two stayed like this for several minuets, gaining more passion every second, before breaking apart as their lungs started to demand air. Both parties panted as the stared into each others eyes, the air was silent as the two lover finally separated and began to get dressed. _

_The comfortable silence continued to linger as the two got dressed and ate a quick breakfast before leaving for school. The silence was broken, however, when someone suddenly jumped on the male blond's back. _

_Naruto grunted slightly as the new weight on his back made his stumble forwards. Turning his head to the side, he came face to face with a a familiar looking_** light-brown haired girl. "Good morning, Mikoto-san."**

**Said teen only pouted as she got off of Naruto's back. "You're no fun, Naruto-kun." Mikoto said while following after the, now walking, teen. "So, you two sleep well." She said with a perverted smile, her eyes closed so that her jealousy didn't show. **

**Cloud smiled slightly as she intertwined her fingers with Naruto's. "We did thank you. What about you?"**

**Mikoto's smile lessened slightly as she turned away from the couple. "It was great, I was cooking curry for Naruto-kun's lunch." she replied in a happy tone making Cloud frown in annoyance, the blond was never good at doing girly kind of things. **

**A smile spread onto Naruto's face as he dusted off his new uniform for the school he had just enrolled into. Said uniform consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. **

**This uniform design belonged to the males of Kuoh Academy. Naruto didn't know much about Kuoh Academy, other than the fact that it was originally an all-girls private school, only recently becoming a co-ed school.**

**The red-head's eyes glanced to the side to his girlfriend, who was also dressed in a uniform. Said uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. This curtain clothing was the female uniform for Kuoh Academy. **

**Unlike the two, Mikoto was not dressed in the Kuoh uniform, instead she was wearing a plain white shirt, with a black coaler. Around the girl's coaler was a simple blue tie. The girl was also wearing a black squirt, long- thigh length socks, and a pair of black shoes. This unifrom belong to a school called Seitetsu, which both Mikoto and Shizuku went to. **

**The sound of beeping made the blonde snap out of his daze, turning around the red-head saw that the bus to deliverer him to school had arrived. Naruto quickly rushed towards the bus, his hand still intertwined with Cloud's. **

**When the door opened up Naruto was meet by the sight of a girl with long red hair. The person was a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ****_ahoge_****, or idiot hair) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.**

The female was currently dressed in the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Naruto froze in shock as he stared at the female infront of him, his eyes widened in shock. The only thing the red-head could even muster up left his widened mouth.

"Rias?"

**Sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't really think of anything else, but don't worry I'll update later this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again, I would seem you have came back to read this story. Now I was actually quite surprised by the great feedback, even if there were some people who had figured out a plot hole already, and because of it I am going to update as much as possible, be warned that they may be only 3 to 4 k chapters.**

**And for all you people who are trying to figure out why Naruto had his powers... Stop ittttt, I worked hard to come up with my idea and it cant go to waste.**

**Yes, you will find out just _how _Naruto has the "power of Destruction" as while you find out just exactly who his parents are, just in due time. Now please stop trying to figure out the plot holes for the story and just enjoy the rideeeee.**

**Now then, **

**Chapter 2.**

Rias was in a state of shock.

Just like everyday, the red-head had gotten up late, because of a full night of watching anime, and was forced to rush to get to ready for school. She even had to skip breakfast so that she wouldn't miss the bus, completely forgetting the fact that she could teleport to said school.

Once she got to the bus stop, the red-head had found out that she was the last one there, or atleast that's was she thought, meaning she was forced to seat with someone else. However before that could of happened, she found out that, that, was not the worst part of her day. Because before the bus could leave two people walked into the bus, a unfamiliar blond, that Rias knew nothing about, holding hands with a familiar red-head.

Naruto!

Rias eyes went wide when she saw just who was standing infront of her, a person that she once, and still, loved. A person she forced away by a thing she didn't even mean to say, the red-head could still remember the exacts words she said to him before he left.

She would never forget that time when they were both became x-lovers. A time when she broke his heart.

**(flashback)**

Rias smiled happily, the red-head's eyes glued to the T.V as she watched her favourite anime. It was quite late at night, nearly 11pm, but Rias didn't care, to her, any time of the day was anime-time. However the reason why she was smiling was not because of the anime, well maybe a little. No, she was smiling because today was her 15th birthday.

So far, she had a good day, she had gotten loads of presents from family members and, most of all, loads of anime. She was exaltation, however, when Naruto, her boyfriend, walked into her room with a package in one of his hands and a milkshake in the other. She couldn't help but instantly turn to him and smile.

"Hey Rias-chan I have something for you-WOW" Naruto said as he walked into the room only to trip on a piece of clothing laying on the floor.

However her smile dissipated soon enough, Rias's eyes widened in shock as she watched the milkshake, from the class, splatter all over her limited addition Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko poster, that was sighed by Hitoma Iruma. Rage filled the red-head, she instantly turned towards Naruto with a glare of anger. "How dare you!" She suddenly shouted, shocking Naruto into silence before he could apologize. "You.. you, ass hole! I hate you! You stupid orphan, I HATE YOU, GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK." The red-head's rage exploded out of her mouth, not thinking of the consciences that it would course her.

(I know she's a bit OC in this bit but I could think of any-other way of splitting the two for the story.)

Naruto slowly stood to his feet, his eyes shadowed by his hair, showing no emotion as he placed the package in his hands on the floor before turning around and walking out the door, but not before saying one last thing.

"Happy birthday, Rias."

With that said, the male red-head walked out of the room, leaving Rias alone to get over the fact that she had just lost something even more precious then a limited edition poster.

(**flashback end**)

Rias blinked off her daze when she heard her name being called, looking up she looked at Naruto in joy.

"Naruto-kun." The red-head said in joy as she went to bring the tall fellow red-head into a huge, only to stop mid reach when she saw that he had his hand wrapped around someone else's.

Frowning Rias looked at the other figure with a glare, it would seem that someone had sank their claws into her man, BIG MISTAKE.

Cloud blinked in confusion when she saw the person infront of her scowl in her direction. "As much as I love you glaring at me, Naruto-kun and I have to take our seats. So please move." The blond said in a monotone voice as she moved past the stranger, dragging Naruto along with her.

Once seated, Cloud rested her head onto Naruto's shoulder and closed her tired eyes. She quickly feel asleep as she waited for the bus travelled to its destination.

The ride wasn't that long, taking only 30 minuets, and it was fairly quite.

Naruto, seeing that the bus had stopped, gently shook Cloud making her groan quietly in dismay. "Come on, Cloud-chan, we here."

Cloud's blue-green eyes opened as she slowly got to her feet. "I'm up." She whispered to her boyfriend as he lead her towards the school gates.

A chuckle escaped Naruto's lips as he continued to walk. Sometimes Cloud would have one of the moments, it always made the teen laugh. "Of course you are, honey." Naruto replied in a sarcastic manner before he started to pick up pace. "Now come on, we have to meet the principle." The teen said as he dragged the blond towards the front office.

After the teens had worked his way towards the principle office, Naruto knocked onto his door.

Not a second latter, a shout of "come in" was heard, signalled for the two teens to go inside.

As soon as Naruto and Cloud stepped inside they were meet by the sight of a plain looking room with a wall of photo of, what Naruto guessed was, previous principles. In the centre of the room was a oak table that had a white computer. Sitting behind the table, on a lever seat, was a female around 172 cm in height. The female had long blond hair, that fell down to her bottom, light skin and blue, hosome, eyes. She was currently dressed in a black suit and miniskirt. Underneath the suit was a white tank-top, that had the thirst 3 buttons undone, and a silver necklace with 4 blue gems.

Naruto could see with enhanced vision that the female's Bust-Waist-Hips: were 46-28-42 cm. A fairly good for a women around 24. Looking down, Naruto saw there was a name tag on the desk. "**Yuria Harudera**".

The female behind the desk smiled slightly as she stared at the two new students. "Ah, if it isn't Naruto Gremory Phenex and Cloud Strife, how are you two." The blond women said as she waved her hand to a pair of seats. "Please, take a seat."

Naruto and Cloud looked at each other before making their way over to the seats and sitting down. "We're good, Miss Harudera, thank you for asking." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Good, good. Now here's your timetables." The teacher said with her usual smile as she handed the two a piece of paper. "I'm sure you remember you're way around, so scoot. I have work to do." She said as she done a shoo-ing motion with her hands.

Naruto and Cloud both raised a eyebrow as they picked up the sheets before standing up and leaving the room. "Well.. that was different." The red-head said as he moved towards the class room he had his first lesson in.

Cloud nodded in agreement as she read her's and Naruto's timetable, it would seem that they had all, but 4, lessons together. "Indeed." Cloud said with a smile as she handed the two timetables to her lover.

Naruto smiled as he walked towards class 3-A, his eyes glued to the paper as he manoeuvred his way past crowds of people that were moving towards their own classes.

After 2 minuets of continence walking, the two finally reached their classroom.

(After lessons.)

Naruto sighed slightly as he finally left the heat of the school and joined with the cold air of the outdoors. The rays of sun basked on the teen as he walked side by side with Cloud.

The red-head could only sigh as he thought of class. Once he entered the glass he was force to introduce himself, much to his boredom. However the girls in the classroom found him dreamy, for some odd reason, and proceeding to swarm him around him, questioning him about his personal life, only to back off when Cloud walked over to him and kissed him straight on the lips.

This of course came to a surprise, and disappointment, of many people, mostly the girls, as the blond stopped them from attempting to get to know Naruto. After that event he had been to sit in class and learn about things he already knew, and some-things he didn't, but none the less he didn't full asleep more then 4 times, a new record for any teacher.

However the day became so boring that Naruto ended up spending 3 of the 6 hours of lessons asleep. This of course did not go well for his reputation but the red-head did not care for such trivial thing as standing in a school, let alone a school full of human.

A sigh left Naruto's lips as he continued to scan the area as he walked alone side his girlfriend, once he found out that Rias was here his senses has been fully active, he did not need any nasty surprises jumping out on him.

Cloud raised an eyebrow in confusion when she noticed her boyfriend's eyes were scanning the area. Looking around, the blond failed to see anything suspicious going on, except for the fact that a teen with brown hair was being beaten by a group of female with kendo sticks. "Naruto, are you.. okay?"

"Hmm, yes. I was just searching the area for any.. threats." The teen whisperer the last part as he glared at the place that the brown hair teen laid. The male had dark brown hair and eyes. He was currently wearing a male 2 year Kuoh Academy boys' uniform, with a red under-shirt. However what got Naruto's attention was the faint, but potent, power that lingered inside of the teen, it was very familiar.

A scowl made its way to Naruto's face as he watched the boy stand up, once the female kendo girls left, and left the area without showing the slightest of injury.

Naruto frowned as he turned to Cloud. "Cloud, I want you to stay away from that boy, he has a very strange power inside him, much like a booster gear, and I do not know what his attentions are."

Cloud only nodded slightly as she watched the brown haired teen, she may not be as good as of a sensor than Naruto but she could still fill the weird power seeping through-out his body. "Well, do you want to go and eat?" The blond quickly changed the subject as she held up the pot of curry that Mikoto made, while she hated the fact that she couldn't cook she wasn't going to deny delicious food.

Naruto face instantly became unfocused as he turned towards his girlfriend. "Sure, I think I saw a great spot earlier." The red-head said as he happily led his blond friend towards a seclude part of school.

However when they reached said location they found that three students were sitting, a familiar brown haired teen sitting as one of them. "Ahhh great, and I thought it was just going to be us." Naruto sighed to himself getting the three boy's attentions. "Do you mind if we eat here?"

The three teens blinked in shock, no'one really asked anything of them, specially one that had such a beauty by his school. "Errr, sure?" the one in the centre said male. "My name is Issei Hyodo, a second year, but you can call me Issei." He said as he held his hand up to his chest, before he moved his hand to the left. "The one with the glasses is Motohama." Said teen lifted up his glasses as Issei moved his hands towards the right. "And the one with the big ears is Matsuda." The short haired teen wiggled his eyebrows towards Cloud, only for the blond to turn away in disgust.

Naruto nodded slightly as he stared at the brown haired teen. "Well its a pleasure, my name is Naruto Phenex and this is Cloud Strife, my girlfriend." Naruto introduced with a smirk, instantly making Matsuda and Motohama crying in depression, before he took of his jacket and placed it down.

Cloud smiled in enlightenment as she knelled down onto the ground, which Naruto quickly followed suit, before she placed the pot in her hand straight onto the even floor. In a instant the food inside was divided up between Naruto and Cloud.

The five sat in silence, well Naruto and Cloud did while the other three talked about perverted stuff. It wasn't until a gasp left Issei's mouth while his face gained a dreamy look, frowning in confusion both Naruto and Cloud looked up only for their frowns disappear, well Naruto's did anyway, when they saw that Rias standing at the window staring right at Naruto.

Cloud frowned as she watched her lover and the redhead stare at one another with hidden emotion, however they're looking was cut short when the red-head at the window turned around and walked away.

(With Rias)

Rias frowned as she walked away from the window, she was conflicted as what to do with her's and Naruto's situation. She knew what she said to him was more than harsh and a little cruel, but in her defence he started it and didn't even apologize. The red-head frowned as she saw a a young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as herself with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

The red-head sat down silently as she pondered on her thought. "Who was that girl?" She suddenly asked while not taking her eyes off the chess board infront of her.

"What girl?" The elegant looking female standing behind Rias asked.

"The one that was seated next to the red-head." Rias asked as she continued to stare at the chessboard with her arms folded under her impressive bust.

The violet eyed female looked up in thought. "Well, I think she's in class 3-A, if I remember correctly, her name is Cloud Strife. Why, what makes you ask about her." The girl asked in interest as she looked back to the seated red-head.

"Oh, nothing. I just wondered if you knew who she was, that's all." Rias said with little emotion as she moved a chess piece across the board. "Checkmate" The female let out a sigh as she stood to her feet, her breasts bouncing as she moved, before she moved across the room while slowly taking off her clothes. "Your trap was very easy to see through.

Akeno, the female, bowed her head slightly. "Sorry, I did my best to make it harder on you."

"Thanks." Rias countered back as more of her clothing came off, leaving her only in a pair of purple panties and bra. "I look forward to next time." However those soon left her body as she moved forwards, before quickly closing a curtain.

A small sigh left Rias mouth a warm water fell down her body, her thoughts still on Naruto and that girl, Cloud. A frown made its way to Rias face as she thought of that girl, the way she that girl stuck to Naruto's side made her frown. She didn't like the feelings that lingered in her chest, was it jealousy... maybe, she hated the fact another female was close to Naruto, a female that was not herself.

She quickly put that thought aside, she did not need to think of him just yet, she needed to focus on getting the boy with the sacred gear into her peerage, not matter the cost. She could practically feel the power swarming off of the brown haired teen.

The power of a sacred gear.

(Later)

Naruto let out a sigh as he looked at the scene playing, infront of the blond was Rias standing over a dying Issie. From what Naruto had gathered, Issei was asked out by a fallen angle in disguise. Then the angel waited a couple of days to plan her next move before asking the unknowing brown haired to a date.

Then the two had a couple hour day, however the date came to an end with the kid being stabbed into the stomach. Of course, Naruto wasn't there to stop it, only arriving a moment after Rias was summoned.

Naruto quickly faded into the darkness of the night when he noticed that Rias was going to resurrect him as a devil, he had a fallen angel to track anyway. Spinning around, the blond quickly flew away with black flames, making sure he wasn't noticed, following after the scent that Naruto didn't recognise.

Much to the teen's confusion, the scent did not lead towards the local church, instead it led him in the opposite direction, very suspicious indeed. Without much thought, the red-head flew onto the house's roof of which owner of the scent was inside of.

Naruto stealthy entered the house, vi transforming his body in flame before going down the chimney, however before he could start to search the room the a single light was switched on.

The red-head actually froze in his place however when he was meet by the sight of someone that shouldn't be there, someone he made _sure _to stop coming to the upper half of the world._  
_

A being so incessantly scary that it scared off anyone wanting to get close to the red-haired devil. It's powers unnerving even the strongest of people, while making the weaker ones faint from shear expositor to its power.

Naruto didn't know how the emotionless beast hiding in a _female's _body got here. Nor did he care to find out, all he needed was to get out of the room. However his attempts were null to void when as the room shift to resemble a large steal dome.

Naruto gulped as he slowly turned towards _it, _he knew _she _was smart, incredibly so, and if he hadn't know her for so long he would of be disbelieving that a immortal entity with infinite power was in a fact a girl that barely reached up to his biceps. Said "_it" _took the form of a girl that look to be 15-16 years old. The scary _thing_ very short for _her_ "age". . _She_ had short jagged purplish hair, which never seemed to grow, and golden brown eyes, over said eyes were a pair of glasses._  
_

Naruto had never really seen the "thing" wearing anything other than a school uniform that consisted of a brown jumper with a blue colour, a white under shirt, a light blue short skirt, dark blue shocks and light brown shoes.

The one thing Naruto's notice however was that the stoic "girl's" face had slipped from its normal look of stoic-ness to one of relief and happiness before quickly changing back when Naruto looked at _her._

The red-head's heart hammered against his ribcage as the small person slowly waked towards him. He knew he was in _deepppp _shit for what he did, locking someone in a seal tight room before quickly teleporting to the human world without leaving a trace of his power behind really wasn't the best of plans, but hey it was successful for a total of 3 weeks, a new record.

Suddenly, Naruto's vision started to fade, he could feel the person forcing him into unconsciousness with her strange magic, before completely overwelming him in a instant. The only thing the red-head was able to do was whisper _its "name" _before fainting.

"Nagato.. Yuki!"


End file.
